Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Naruto Style!
by Marchioness of Trannsylvania
Summary: just what the title says. warning maybe OOC!
1. Prologue

_**B**oom! Boom! Ka-BOOOOM!_

The earth trembled and quaked, and a mushroom of cloud smoke and flames filled the pale blue sky. Moments later, and armada of an Atlantean stone fish vehicles flew away from the scene of the disaster.

"_NEE-puk!"_ ("You fool!") shouted the lead pilot. _"GWEE-sit TEE-rid_ _MEH-gid-lih-men!" _("You've destroyed us all!")

The pilot raced over the open sea, and the rest of the armada sped along behind him. The vehicles glowed as their engines strained at their upper limit.

"_Shoam KOO-leh-beh-toat!" _("It's gaining!") cried another frantic pilot. _"LOO-dan-tem WEE-luhg KAH-behr-she-kem!" _(We have to warn the city!")

The armada raced toward its island home. These were the greatest, most technologically advanced flying machines in the world. But they were no match for the giant wall of water rising from the ocean behind them—a deadly tidal wave the Atlanteans had created accidentally.

There was no way the armada would ever reach the Atlantis safely.

"_Nahl YOH-deh-neh-toat!"_ ("We're doomed!") _"SOH-lesh-tem MOO-tih-lihm-kem!" _("All is lost!")

"_TEH-wuhn-toap! TEH-gu-len-tem goam NOO-roash-yoakh!" _("Everyone to shelters!")

Loudspeaker warnings and alarms rang throughout the city of Atlantis. Lookouts had seen the enormous wave approaching. They know there was no time to lose.

In the streets, the other guards tried to keep the people calm.

"_WEH-shehk-moh!" _("Don't panic!")

"_Dihn-NOAKH!" _("One at a time!")

But it was clear that there was a reason to panic. Something was terribly wrong with the crystal. Usually it hovered peacefully above the island, glowing a serene red as it gave power to the city. But today the Atlanteans used the power for evil, not for good. And today it was if the crystal were on fire!

Beams of black light shot out from its core. As the Atlanteans ran for cover , the beams darted this way and that, scouring the city like searchlights. The Crystal seemed to be looking for something--but what?"

In the middle of it all stood the king and queen of Atlantis and their young daughter, Princess Sakura.

"_Oat, TAH-nehb-toat. KEE-yihsh!" _their footman shouted ("This way, Your Highness. Quickly!")

He tried to usher them through the crowd and into the royal shelter. Suddenly the tiny princess stopped and turned back the way they had come. She had dropped her doll.

"_SAA-kuh-rah, Mah-sihk!" _("Sakura, come on!") the queen called. She reached out and grabbed her daughter by arm. _"TOH-kiht sehr KO-pehg! NAHL tem WAH-nuh-teh-kem!" _("Just leave it! There's no time!")

Tears welled up in Sakura's wide eyes as she looked up at her mother. The Crystal's onyx beam found the queen. She stopped, frozen in her tracks.

Sakura watched as the beam turned from fiery black back to it's usual red and lifted her mother into the sky. For a moment, as she rose, the queen kept her hold on Sakura's arm. But the Crystal's pull was too strong. At last, the queen's hand slipped away, clasping Sakura's tiny gold bracelet.

"_MAH-tihm!" _("Mother!") Sakura cried as the queen floated up and into the Crystal. _"MAH-tihm!" _

But there was nothing she or the king could do. As they looked on, a flurry of red beams shot out from the Crystal's core. Quickly, the king gathered Sakura into his arms and held her as the bright light formed a dome of pure, shimmering energy around Atlantis— and it was not a moment too soon! The massive tidal wave came crashing over the city!

"_OH-kweh-pen-tem MOH-khihn DEH-rem, SAA-kuh-rah!" _("Close your eyes, Sakura!) He told her.

And the next thing Sakura and the other Atlanteans knew, the wave had buried their shielded city beneath an ocean of salt water and foam.

* * *

Kura: So, what'ddya think? Read and review!!! Don't worry Sasuke will be in the next chapter. 


	2. Warning!

Look if someone thinks it's just like the movie Atlantis the lost empire……it's not! The empire is the Haruno Clan, mind you, their language is just the same in the movie but their dress is different their dress is red with the trademark white circle, the color of the crystals is different too! The normal color of the Crystal is red but if evil it's black!...you fucking got it!

Oh and thanks for those who review!


	3. Chapter 1

Washington, D.C., 1914 (or…just a simple Konoha, Boarder of the Fire Country)

(Five Thousand Years Later)

**I**nside a dimly lit room in a world-famous museum. Sasuke Uchiha looked boringly from his podium and addressed the silent room before him.

"This sucks…..stupid Itachi and Fugaku…..-growls- I swear one day I would rub to their fucking damn face that I would someday discover something useful that this fucking world would appreciate." Sasuke said checking all of the maps and Atlas over and over again to look and check how the Atlantis: the Haruno's city and the Haruno's itself did survive or not…..

"Ten thousand years before the Egyptians built the pyramids; Atlantis had electricity, advanced medicine, even the power of _flight._" Sasuke whispered while reading the one short sentence and then he continued "Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agree that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind, more powerful than steam, coal, and even our modern internal combustion engines." "Hmmmm….." Sasuke thought, thinking hard (Inner Sasuke: Why the fuck I am doing this again? Me: Just shut up!)

_Brrringgg! Brrringgg!_

Sasuke looked up and glared _'Who the fuck is calling!' _He stood from his seat and climbed into the swiveling chalkboard behind him, and pushed the board over, landing squarely on top of his desk on the other side.

"Cartography and Linguistics," he answered in monotone. "Uchiha Sasuke speaking."

His eyes flashed dangerously as a shrill voice screeched his ear. "Hn." He answered back.

Growling, he looked around the boiler room to search…what else? The boiler, Duh!

Throwing the phone to the table, he proceeds to the boiler and gave it a **_hard_** whack (if I put it in to Italic and bold, it means he gave a hard whack I mean a real hard one.) Me: Awesome! And proceeded back to the table, hastily grabbing the phone, "How's that?" he questioned "Is that stinking piece of junk—I mean… is that fine? Bye."

Then something hit him (not literally) as he glanced on his pocket watch, it read 4:00…

_shhthunk!_

At that moment, a message came whooshing into the pneumatic tube next door. Sasuke opened the message container, unrolled the paper, and read:

_Dear Mr. Uchiha:_

_This is to inform you that you're meeting_

_Today has been moved up from 4:30 p.m. to 3:30 p.m._

_-Mr. Hanagawa's Office_

"What!" exclaimed Sasuke. He looked half angry and half horrified up at the clock. It was already four o' clock!

_Shhthunk!_

A second message arrived.

_Dear Mr. Uchiha:_

_Due to your absence, the board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend!_

_Mr. Hanagawa's Office_

"Damn those assholes! They can't do this to me!" Sasuke angrily shouted. He grabbed his coat and papers and hurried out the door.

By the time he reached the conference room on the main floor, the stuffy members of the museum's board of directors were wadding away.

"I swear, that young Uchiha gets crazier each year, why can't he be just his older brother! Smart yet the finest explorer ever known!" one muttered

"If I ever hear the word 'Atlantis' again, I'll go on a cliff!" said another.

"Ha, ha, ha! I'll push you!" laughed the third.

"Mr. Hanagawa!" Sasuke called from across the hall. He smirked and waved at the chairman of the board.

"Good Lord!" one of the men shouted. "There he is!"

The pudgy old men fell over themselves in a desperate attempt to avoid Sasuke.

"How did you find us?" cried Mr. Hanagawa as he tried to push past his colleagues. "Get away! Where is that damn guard when you need one?"

"Mr. Hanagawa, wait!" Sasuke shouted. "You gotta listen to me you old man!"

He followed the chairman through the museum and out the front door.

"Sir, I—I have a new evidence that can prove the existence of the Atlantis!" Sasuke shouted.

But it was no use. Hanagawa climbed into his waiting car and his chauffeur closed the door. Only then did old gentleman turn to address Sasuke through the open car window.

"This museum funds scientific expeditions based on _facts_, not legends or folklore," he told Sasuke. "Besides, we need you _here_. We _depend_ on you."

"You do." He asked, in monotone.

Hanagawa nodded. "Why yes! With the winter season coming, that boiler's going to need a lot of attention."

"Boiler?!!" Sasuke immediately punch Hanagawa straight at the face. "You ass, I'm not done with my punch! Next time a kick from you-know-where will send you crying to your mother!" scared, the chairman's car rumbled off. Then he immediately go back home since it was starting to rain.

* * *

Kura: Sorry took so long, I got grounded, and there was a Christmas party, and I'm still buying gifts for my family. Ah well, hope you like this chapter. R&R! 


End file.
